Best Friends
by proud to be foreveralone
Summary: I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.


Summary: I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

Best friends  
Okita X Kagura

As I sat there in Danna's class, I stared at the girl next to me. She was my so-called "best friend" and "best rival". I stared at her short, silky vermillion hair that was in her metal cups, and wished she were mine. But she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it she doesn't love me she's too dense and were rivals but friends at the same time. After class, she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before. I handed them to her. She said "Thanks." and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends or rivals, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

11th grade.

The phone rang. On the other end, it was her. She was in tears, mumbling on and on about how her love had broke her heart. She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone, so I did. As I sat next to her on the sofa, I stared at her ocean blue eyes, wishing she were mine. After 2 hours, one Resident Evil movie, and three bags of chips for me and 10 Sukonbu boxes for her, it's a salty seaweed food which everyone hates to eat except her, she decided to go to sleep. She looked at me and said "Thanks." and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends or rivals at the same time, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

Senior year.

The day before the prom, she walked to my locker. "My date is sick" she said, she's not going to go. Well, I didn't have a date, and in 7th grade, we made a promise that if neither of us had dates; we would go together- just as "best friends" or "rivals" competing at each other. So we did. Prom night, after everything was over, I was standing at her front door step. I stared at her as she smiled at me and stared at me with her crystal blue eyes. I want her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me like that, and I know it. Then she said "I had the best time, thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy to say it too her, and I don't know why.

A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink, it was graduation day. I watched as her perfect body floated like an angle up on stage to get her diploma. I wanted her to be mine- but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. Before everyone went home, she came to me in her smock and hat, and cried as I hugged her. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said-"you're my best friend, thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

Now I sit in the pews of the church. That girl is getting married. That girl is getting married now. I watched her say "I do." and drive off to her new life, married to another man. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that, and I knew it. But before she drove away, she came to me and said "You came!" She said "Thanks." and kissed me on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy to tell her, and I don't know why but now it's to late I need to move on which is probably impossible I love her too much.

Years passed, I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my "best friend" and "best rival". At the service, they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years.

**This is what it read:  
**  
I stare at him wishing he was mine; but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell him, I want him to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me!

"I wish I did too..." I thought to my self, and I cried.

I know its sort of sad but it just goes to show that you should always tell that special person how you feel because they might just feel the same way about you. "Never be afraid to tell a person you love them. If you do, they might break your heart. If you don't, you might break theirs. "True love is worth any risk. I still fully believe that despite the pain my risks have caused me simply because with the pain comes happy memories that last a lifetime...

**One year later..**

I was looking at the tomb at my "best rival" and my "best friend" that passed away last year I still remember what was written at her diary, it's still perfectly fresh in my mind that I wish to cursed myself for being a very smart, handsome, sadistic bastard. So instead of cursing myself I read what was written in the tomb.

"Kagura Yato  
XXXX-XXXX  
We love you Kagura-chan rest in peace please!  
We're hoping you to see your mother there!"

Well I wanted so badly to see her I missed seeing her annoyed face when I'm giving her yearly cake, her birthday cake was flavored by Tabasco sauce but it really looked like a sukonbu flavored cake when she ate it in one blow I keep the waters and make her plead to me and wait until she was near at collapsing to give her the glass of water and I always record it every year to irritate the irritated China and watch it in a big flat screen TV at her house and watch it weekly. I laugh at the memory and chuckled.

Then it hit me I forgot what was I supposed to do here, I quickly took my shoulder bag off my shoulder and take the cake that was in the box then open it and put the untouched cake gently at China's tomb. "Hey China, how are you doing there? I really wished that I'd confessed my feelings to you earlier but it seems that I have to forget about you and please accept the fabulous cake that I made for your birthday this year and somehow forgive me cause if I confessed to you sooner you would be happy passing away but it seems you have a biggest regret I'm sorry cause I made you wait that long and I love you please remember that." I said silently.

I plead to her 2 times and apologized to her, It's not every day and not everyone can see me or heard me apologizing to someone but she's important I loved her at first sight but I forgot not everyone have the chances to change the past so I should be moving on now. I stand up and mumbled my last words to her.

"We will meet again."

YESH this is my 1st fanfiction so srry **IF ** there's grammar mistakes and yea its oneshot it's a sort of sad yes but I dunno why I wrote this so IDK and pls the first part no he don't have those eyes I just can't describe it it's too bad at my head ^o^!


End file.
